My life at hogwarts
by Cookie0725
Summary: My life as a huffelpuff at hogwarts


Harry Potters not mine and this is not completely fallowing the complete story by I tried to say close. Thanks for reading3

My hole life I was told about the wizzing world,the day my mum came into my room handing me a letter I was so happy.My best friend Payton showed signs for a long time, and was also happy to receive her letter. We arrived at diagon alley,are parents gave us a good chunk of money. We got our houseless robes, first year books, and even pet owls. My favorite part was getting are wands,Payton got a holy wood with a unicorn tail hair, mine was aspen wood with a phenix feather core. We used the flew network to get back home. Two days later Payton,her parents,me and my parents arrived at kings cross station, my mum had told me about this but I was still a bit scared I decided to go first could hear the shock in Payton's little peep as I ran right in the wall. Payton came right behind, then her mum and dad they need a bit of help they were confused, my parents fallowed behind them. We passed are carts to the storage master. We held hand and stepped up the train stares and heading into the first open side room,we sat down looked out the window and waved to are parents the conductor yelled last call to everyone as we took off. About halfway through the trip a girl ran up to us asking if we had seen a frog or something apparently some boy named Neville lost his. We said no but Payton being the friendly person held out her had and introduced her self,"sorry we couldn't help but my names Payton Bolt and this is Kaylee Kight," "amazing, I'm Hermione Granger."she shook are hands, and ran off to help with the pet problem. Some older lady walked by with a trolley filled with all kinds of candy and we got lots of good stuff, chocolate frogs, licorice wands,and some acid pops. Before arriving we got are houseless robes on. Finally we arrived at the school by dark.We herd a loud boom of a voice we looked over to see a very tall man," first years this way please,come on now first years don't be shy, come on now hurry up." He bellowed. He looked down and talked to someone I didn't know who though. He brought us over to "The boats" there were lots of wooden boats submerged in dark black water, Payton and I hoped in one and some other kids hope in to." Hello, I'm Payton bolt, and this is Kaylee Kight." She said to them proudly I said nothing as I held on to the lantern witch hung from a large wooden post. I let my spare hand dip into the cold dark water, Payton yelled at me saying I didn't know what's in there and it unsafe. The boats pulled us up to the humongous Castile, we all stepped out and filled inside up multiple stare cases, were we were met with this older lady she looked firm but kind."welcome to Hogwarts,now In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join you classmates but before you can take your sets you must be sorted into your houses, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will win you points any rule breaking and you will loss points at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," she said before being interrupted by a boy who yelled with glee "Trever!" He looked up at her as she looked down at him with a disappointed look,"sorry" he said quickly before returning to his spot. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."she stated before walking away. We talked about each other, Payton and I talked about what house we might be put in as we entered the huge room filled with other students already at there house tables. The older lady lead us to the front of the room were a hat was placed upon a stool,"Okay before we began professor Dumbldor would like to say a few words." She said to us. A tall man who looked older stood up"I have a few start of term notices I have to announce, the first years note that that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students,also are caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He said, I looked at Payton as she to me. The older lady stated "Whaen I call your name you will come forth I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house," she started "Hermione granger!" The young girl we met on the bus walked up to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on her head it took a few seconds the shouted "Gryffindor!" With it's raspy voice, loud clapping and yells came from a table. "Draco Malfoy" She said, a boy came up as he walked I looked over to Payton and whispered quietly"He's kinda cute." She gave me a dirty look, the hat didn't even touch his head before yelling "Slytherin!" Once again yelling from a table they continued with other people until I heard Harry Potter, I was shocked I looked at Payton I could see the same on her face I nudged her, I was surprised she knew about him but then again she always new a lot. The hat put him into Gryffindor. I sat there exactly wanting for my turn or Payton's. They called Payton first, I herd the hat talk about how she was loyal, kind, witty, smart but very creative, "Ravenclaw!"it yelled,me and a hole other table started to clap and cheer. "Kaylee Kight!" She yelled I walked up scared knowing all eyes were on me, I sat down upon the stool she placed the old hat on my head, "hum creative, brave not afraid to stand up for yourself, ahh you are very ambitious but winning over all that is your loyalty to your friends and family, Hufflepuff!" It told the crowd, my eyes felt hot something inside me dropped, I walked to the table I sat myself down next to a young boy who looked in his third year, "hey are you okay?" He asked kindly "no, my best friend was sorted into Ravenclaw and I'm just a Hufflepuff." I cried I him, I herd a booming voice say "let the fest begin." Bunches of food appeared in front of us. The boy pulled me into a nice warm hug "It's okay you'll still see her and we're not just Hufflepuffs we're awesome." He said to me, "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory," He said with an outstretched hand "er I'm Kaylee knight, nice to met you." We both started eating, half way through are meal I looked over at Payton as multiple goats flew around the great hall.when we were done the head boy and girl brought us to are dormitory I was told it was by the kitchens witch I kept in mind, because i presently love cooking a lot,I walked after and older girl walked up to a barrel, she told us "If you want in you must tap the bottom middle on the right side to the beat of our founder 'Helga Hufflepuff' they led us in and it was gorgeous the room filled with the colors yellow and black, bangers with badgers everywhere. The girl lead us to are rooms she explained that because of the small group of students we didn't have to bunk together. I went into my room and sat on the bed for a sec, I looked and saw my Hufflepuff robes on my bed. Then out of boredom when down to mingle with other students. I had no idea how late it actually was the room was completely empty other then the boy, Cedric sitting in a chair by the cracking fire, I sat in the one across from it and we both stared talking until we saw the sun Peking in from the glass ceiling, we both went to enjoy the rest of sleep we could actually get. Gladly we didn't have class that morning. I woke up to pounding on my door, I got up and opened it someone had let Payton in I gave her a big hug and she came into my room,"Kaylee were have you been, it almost lunch hour." She said to me,"Pay it's fine we didn't have class today." I responded,"Yeah but still it's so late, when did you go to bed?" She asked me."Well um, I guess pretty late I was talking to my new fee Cedric, have you met him!?" I asked excitedly "yeah he let me in." She responded. "Okay well I'm gonna get dressed, I'll meet u out in 6?" I said she Okayed my plan and went outside. I put on a yellow sweater and black shorts, I medium hair swept messily up into tow buns on top my head. I met Payton and we went upstairs to get are lunch. Most of my classes went perfectly fine and actually they were a lot of fun except potions class when a tall man in all black he started talking to a boy I soon figure out it was harry potter it was kinda freaked out by this man.I went through the school year doing mostly the same,talking to Cedric at night, waking up barely passing my transfiguration class but I was very proud to exile at care of magical creatures, and magical history. On Halloween day we had a big fest the food appeared in front of us big amounts lots of different things I grabbed big spoonfuls of different things, my plate was full as I started eating."TROLL,TROLL IN THE DONGON!" Professor quill the defense against the dark arts teacher yelled as he ran are and Gryffindor tables."thought you'd want to know." He said before falling over on his face. Screams r

Erupted within the hall everyone started panicking,"SILENCE!" The headmaster voice rang through the hall, we all stopped, we were all lead to are dorms. Most of of us went off to bed, I talked with Cedric for about twenty minutes. Then finally I went off to my room and went to sleep, the next morning I was told that three Gryffindor had taken down the troll, I attended the Gryffindor on Slytherin match. The gossip was true that Harry Potter was on the team as the seeker. I sat with Payton and Cedric even if Payton had to sneak onto are Hufflepuff sets. I watched with the glimmering interest in my eyes, harry looked to have seen the snitch but his broom appeared to have other plans I flew out of control then suddenly it stopped as the teachers box went out of control they all appeared to be panicking over something, but stopped. Harry stood on his broom but he fell off and looked sick but he actually just had the snick in his mouth,The Gryffindor box cheered. Winter came around I ended up going home for Christmas with Payton as much as I wanted to stay. We sat with Payton and Hermione, Cedric stayed this year though.

I enjoyed spending time with my parents, Payton and her family. I was with the same people on my way back to Hogwarts. When I got there I was greeted by Cedric's kind smile and a big hug. My school year continued on about the same, the last day the house winner was announced, we all thought that slithering was going to win but Dumbldor was tell us about bravery I whispered to Cedric "He is totally favoriting them." I said, "yeah." He responded. We all through are hats in the air in celebration, and that was my first year a Hogwarts.


End file.
